There have been numerous open ended socket wrench designs in the prior art, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,125, 4,204,440, 4,441,387, 4,562,757, 4,604,919, 5,249,487, 5,287,777, 5,454,283, 5,533,428, 5,553,520, 5,582,083, 6,158,309, 7,024,971, 7,188,550 and 7,249,539, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers 2007/0044593 and 2011/0209583
However, Applicant has developed a new open ended socket wrench of unique design not seen heretofore.